If A Monster Caught You
by WrenClayton
Summary: Eighteen year old Sam is messing around with his big brother by pretending he's a monster and he's gotten the upper hand on Dean. They're both caught off guard when Dean gets REALLY into it. Warnings: This is consensual roleplay of a non-consensual situation. Includes Dean "begging" Sam to stop.
1. Chapter 1

Dean startled awake as music started blasting from the radio. The obnoxious yellow ceiling of the motel room was not a comforting sight for his sleep-sore eyes, or his slightly hungover head. The pillow that thumped into his face failed to improve the situation.

"Gittup, lazy jerk!"

Dean groaned and pressed the pillow harder over his face, trying to shut out the music and the stupid yellow motel ceiling.

"Wh'fuckin time is it?" he muffled.

Dean could hear Sam's thumping footsteps, and then to his relief the music shut off.

"Try _eleven, _Dean. Get your lazy ass out of bed."

"Five more hours," Dean muttered, keeping the pillow pressed over his head. The wind was driven out of him as almost two hundred pounds of Sammy thumped onto his stomach.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," Dean coughed, finally pulling off the pillow and blinking in the harsh light, Sammy's smug face swimming into view. "S'a fuckin' _Saturday,_can't a man sleep in_?_"

"Not when that man has a brother," Sam shot back, not wiping that obnoxious grin off his face. Dean shoved his hips up, trying to throw Sam off. It had gotten a lot harder to dislodge his brother in the past few years. Sammy was only eighteen, but he already had a weight and height advantage on his big brother, and the little brat was learning to use it. Dean pressed his hands against Sammy's firm chest, shoving.

"Gitoff."

Sam bit his lip. "No."

"_Off, _bitch!"

Sam grabbed Dean's wrists, trying to pin them to the mattress while Dean twisted against his hold. Sam laughed at him.

"What happened to 'Gotta be ready to fight at any time, Sammy, monsters won't wait until you've had breakfast, Sammy?' What happened to that, Dean?"

"Jesus Christ you hold a grudge," Dean grunted, arms straining as he tried to pull out of Sam's grasp. "I haven't done that in years!"

"Months," Sam corrected.

Dean groaned when Sam finally pinned his shaking arms to the bed, bucking like an unbroken horse under his brother. Sam scooted forward, wrenching Dean's arms down until he could pin them under his knees. Dean kicked for a few minutes, unable to grab a full breath with the weight of Sam on his chest, before finally falling still and breathing fast and shallow. "Okay, asshole, you've made your fucking point, now let me up."

"A monster wouldn't let you up," Sam smirked, grabbing Dean's chin roughly.

Dean grunted. "A monster wouldn't be an obnoxious _brat._"

"I think a monster would want to take advantage of the situation." Sam's teeth nipped at the tip of his tongue. Before Dean had time to interpret that, Sam reached behind himself, slipping his hand between Dean's legs. Dean kicked out in surprise. "What do you think, Dean? What sorts of things would a monster do to a poor, helpless hunter?"

Sam's hand found his brother's soft cock, kneading it. Dean wriggled, arms still pinned, still not able to fully breathe.

"I think a monster might feel somewhat _vindictive._" Sam bit out the last word as he felt Dean's cock start to stiffen against his hand. "Might want a little _payback_for all the trouble you've caused me, hunter."

"S-Sam — " Dean tried to wrench his arms out from under the crushing weight of Sam's knees, gasping when Sam gave his balls a gentle squeeze through his boxers.

"You gonna squirm for me, little hunter?" Sam panted, smirking. "I think I'd like that."

Sam was getting entirely too into this, Dean decided. Okay, yeah, they fucked around when Dad was gone — they'd suck each other off and hump their cocks together and have sloppy makeouts and sometimes they'd take turns stuffing their cocks in each other's tight asses — but this was a different thing entirely. This was… this was Sam being an asshole. All smirking and threatening him and pinning Dean to the bed like a mouse caught under a cat… those jeans not doing a damn thing to hide Sam's raging hard-on… every muscle on his fucking _toned_body bulging as he pinned Dean down, and that hungry smirk on his face like… like he wanted to…

It was _obnoxious_, that's what it was. And totally not cool. And definitely _not _crazy hot.

"I wanna feel you struggle a bit, hunter," Sam continued. He sounded a little breathless, and his hand was getting rougher on Dean's groin. "Wanna hear you_scream_."

Dean couldn't quite hold back a little groan at that. Sam's breath caught when he heard it, and he gave Dean's cock another squeeze.

"You like that, hunter? Gonna be a good little bitch for me?"

"Fuck off, Sam," Dean muttered, cheeks red, not meeting Sam's eyes.

"So you're _not_ gonna be a good little bitch." Sam let go of Dean's cock and grabbed his hair, still wearing that hungry grin. "I'm gonna have to force you, hm?"

Dean's cock throbbed and he tried to keep the arousal off his face. This wasn't fucking fair.

Sam tried to shift his position, and as soon as the weight lifted off Dean's arms, Dean wrenched free and tried to shove Sam off. Sam laughed as they grappled, pushing his ass back against Dean's hard cock.

"You fucking like this!" he laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Sam pinned Dean's tense arms back to the bed, leaning forward and snarling in his face, his smile suddenly gone. "You're not in a position to be making demands, hunter."

To Dean's eternal embarrassment, he froze at Sam's words and just stared up at his brother, chest heaving. Sam smirked. He let go of one of Dean's arms to grab his hair and yank his head to the side, biting his exposed neck. Dean shuddered and a little moan escaped him.

"I'm gonna fuck you, hunter," Sam growled against his neck, and Dean bit down a whimper. "Gonna hold you down and fuck you, hard as I like." He bit Dean's neck again, hard, leaving marks. "As many _times_ as I like."

Dean's hips bucked up. "S-Sam… "

Sam brushed his lips over Dean's ear. "And you can't do a damn thing to stop me."

Dean shivered, cock rigid and twitching in his boxers.

Sam pulled back, looking Dean over. "Or maybe," Sam mused, mouth twitching in a smile, "you won't even try." Sam ran his hand down Dean's bare chest, feeling the curves of his brother's body. "Maybe that's why it was so easy to subdue you, hm? That it, little hunter? Some part of you wanted to lose, wantedme to pin you down so I can fuck you like the bitch you are."

Dean's cheeks heated. That crossed the fucking line. He used his free hand to grab Sam's shoulder and wrench him hard to the side, throwing Sam off balance for a moment. Sam grunted as Dean pounced on him, and they tussled on the mattress for a while, grunting and cursing. Dean managed to shove Sam off the bed, but Sam clung on to him and dragged him down too, and they grunted when they hit the carpeted floor. Before Dean could recover, Sam had climbed on top of him again, sitting on his chest and facing his legs. Dean bucked but he couldn't get Sam off, he just couldn't fight that weight advantage. He was out of breath and shoving at Sam's back desperately when he felt Sam's hands groping between his legs, grabbing his ass through his boxers and squeezing.

"_Off, _asshole!" Dean shouted, kicking at him.

Sam stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Like… actually?"

Dean groaned and let his head fall back against the floor. " … No, not _actually,_" he relented at length. Dean heaved a deep sigh. "I mean… if you bring this up again, I'll deny ever saying it, but… this is kinda hot."

"The fighting?" Sam gave Dean's cock a squeeze. "Or the part where I'm a monster and you're a hunter and you fucked up and now you're my little toy?"

Dean's cock jumped against Sam's hand. That was clearly all the answer Sam needed, because he grinned and gave it a stroke. "Never fucked a hunter before," he taunted. "I imagine it's going to be _very _satisfying."

Dean clenched his teeth and lurched his legs up, trying to get one over Sam's head and wrench him off. Sam grabbed at Dean's legs as they kicked, pulling them under his arms so the back of Dean's knee was caught in Sam's armpit. The position lifted Dean's hips high off the floor. Sam snickered and ran his hands over Dean's ass while Dean struggled and tried to breathe through the crushing weight of Sam on his chest.

"S-Sam!"

"I like your ass, hunter." Sam's strong arms were pinning Dean's legs in place, he couldn't move them. When Sam grabbed the waistband of his boxers and started tugging them over his ass, he whined and squirmed.

"F-fuck — "

"Let's see what I get to play with." Sam tugged the boxers down to Dean's thighs, exposing him. Dean's cheeks heated and he chewed his lip, struggling to move his legs. He whined when he felt Sam's hands grabbing his bare ass, spreading it even more.

"Nice tight little hole you've got."

Dean's heart was pounding like thunder. He could barely breathe with the weight of Sam on his chest. When he felt Sam's finger rubbing over his hole, tugging at the rim, he choked down a sob.

Dean could feel Sam's breath against his leg. "Can't wait to stuff my cock in this greedy little hole," Sam whispered, his voice low with hunger. He pushed his finger in slowly, and Dean tightened up but he couldn't stop the intrusion. Sam's finger pressed in to the knuckle and he chuckled against Dean's thigh. "Want that, hunter?"

Dean shoved uselessly against Sam's back, gasping as Sam's finger wiggled inside him. He choked out a thin, scared "_stop._"

Sam pulled his finger out and looked over his shoulder at Dean, startled and worried. "Shit, I'm sorry, I — I thought you were enjoying this."

Dean's face flushed and he chewed his lip. " … I _am_," he muttered almost inaudibly.

Sam's eyebrows pursed. "Then… what's wrong?"

"I just… " Dean's whole body was tense. "Kinda… wanted to… " He couldn't even make himself say it, it felt too fucked up.

A hint of a smile pulled at the corner of Sam's mouth. " … Wanted to beg me?"

Not looking at his brother, Dean gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Sam squeezed Dean's ass possessively. "Wanted to beg me not to use your tight body?"

Dean moaned and his cock twitched. Sam leaned forward and Dean could feel his brother's warm breath on his balls, a finger teasing at his hole again.

"H-hey, Sam," he stammered out.

"Yeah?" Sam purred, swirling his finger in a circle.

Dean whimpered as he felt Sam mouthing at his balls. "I-if I actually need you to stop, I'll say — I'll say pie."

Sam snorted. "Pie?"

"Yeah." Dean could feel his cheeks darkening again. "But if I don't, uh… "

"I got it." Sam gave Dean's ass a smack. "Beg all you like, hunter, I'm still gonna fuck you."

Dean's cheeks flushed at the impact of Sam's hand on his ass. He'd always loved getting Sam's ass a little pink when he was fucking it, but he'd nearly bit Sam's head off when Sam had tried the same thing. "You're the baby brother," he'd justified. "It makes sense for _you _to get spanked. I'm a goddamn grown man!"

Sam clearly remembered the incident too, and clearly thought now was a good time to make his counterargument. He gave Dean's ass another slap, harder than the last. "Have you been naughty, hunter?" he teased.

Dean didn't think his face could get any redder. Sam spanked him again and he grunted, precome dribbling onto his boxers.

"I love your ass," Sam purred, giving Dean's red cheek a squeeze. "Big and juicy."

Dean squirmed. "S-shut up."

"What? It is." Sam punctuated his words with spanks. "It's _big _and _round _and needs a _cock _in it."

Dean groaned and fell still under the blows, hissing at each one. They finally let off when Sam grabbed Dean's ass with both hands.

"Let's see if it tastes as good as it looks, hm?"

Dean whined when he felt Sam's tongue run over his ass. Sam let out a "mmmm" and buried his face between Dean's cheeks, tonguing his hole hungrily. Dean panted, struggling to breathe.

"Thought so. Your little hole tastes great," Sam breathed against his ass.

Dean swallowed. "That's sick."

Sam gave his ass another hard smack and Dean gasped. "Watch your mouth, hunter," Sam ordered. "Or I'll find a better use for it."

Dean whimpered when Sam shoved a finger back into his spit-slick hole. He tried to wrench his legs away from Sam's arms, jerking them against his brother's hold, and Sam just laughed and added another finger.

"Your ass looks great with fingers in it, bitch."

"F-fuck off_,_" Dean stammered. He choked as Sam shoved in a third finger, fucking them in and out ruthlessly.

"Mm, all nice and tight. We're gonna fix that, aren't we?"

Dean tried to struggle again, falling still when it only made him tense up around Sam's fingers. He gasped when Sam's fingers shoved in deep, rubbing against his sweet spot. His cock was leaking a slick mess onto his boxers by the time Sam slipped his fingers out, leaving Dean's ass loose and wet. Dean whined as Sam gave him another lick.

"Much better," Sam purred. He let Dean's legs slip out from under his arms, and Dean hissed as he tried moving the stiff muscles. Before he could even remotely recover, Sam got off him and wrenched him onto his stomach, this time climbing on his back and facing forward. Dean bucked, trying to throw Sam off, grunting when Sam grabbed his arms.

"Get off me!" Dean shouted.

Sam wrenched his brother's arms behind his back. "I don't think so, hunter."

"I'm gonna kill you for this!"

"Not today, you won't." Sam leaned down, breathing in Dean's ear. "Today you're gonna squeeze my cock until I come in your nice tight ass. Isn't that right?"

Dean bit his lip and whimpered, shuddering. His cock was still caught in his boxers, squashed between his body and the carpeted floor. Sam's weight on his back only pressed it down harder.

Sam let go of Dean's arms and Dean choked when he heard the unmistakable sound of a belt unlatching. A second later there was leather wrapping around his wrists, binding them together behind his back.

"Something to keep you quiet while I'm having my fun," Sam hissed in his ear, and Dean shivered, cock twitching against the floor. He felt Sam scooting down his body, straddling his thighs, grabbing his bare ass in both hands. Dean wrenched against the belt, grunting with effort, whimpering when he felt Sam spreading his cheeks.

"Look at that little hole all ready for me." Sam gave Dean's ass a smack and Dean bit his lip. His heart almost stopped when he heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and he jerked away frantically.

Sam grabbed his hair and leaned over him, breath warm in his ear. "Something you wanna say, hunter?"

Dean groaned, shaking. He wanted to say it, his cock was _throbbing_ with the need to say it, but he couldn't get the words out. It was too embarrassing.

Sam licked the rim of his ear. "Wanna beg me?"

Dean clenched his teeth tight and shut his eyes. "Please," he bit out softly.

"Please what?"

There was the shuffling of fabric. Dean choked when he felt Sam's cock fall against his ass. It was so fucking weird to say what he was thinking out loud, but he managed a whisper. "P-please don't."

"Don't what, hunter? Don't want me to slide my nice thick cock into your ass?" Sam slipped his dick between Dean's cheeks and grabbed them, squeezing them together, sandwiching his cock in Dean's round ass. He rocked his hips back and forth, humping against his brother. "Such a _nice _ass, too."

Dean squirmed, wrenching at the belt binding his hands, and finally stopped caring about what he sounded like when the tip of Sam's cock caught on the rim of his hole. "Please, please don't fuck me, d-don't hold me down and c-come in my ass when I can't even move, please!"

Sam's breath hitched. "Fuck, Dean… " he breathed, giving his brother's ass a squeeze. He cleared his throat and murmured. "This… this is still good, right?"

Dean shoved his hips up. "Fuck yes it's good, don't you dare stop," he hissed back.

Sam grinned and spanked Dean hard, making his brother grunt. He pressed the head of his dick firmly against Dean's warm hole. "Anything else you _don't _want me to do, bitch?"

Dean whined as Sam's cock started to sink into him, his tight hole opening around it. "W-wait, go slow — "

"Slow?" Sam rocked his hips forward, shoving the head of his cock past Dean's clenching hole. "That slow enough, hunter?"

Dean whined, yanking at the belt again. Sam was squeezing his ass, sinking his cock in deeper and deeper. It felt so damn good, it was all Dean could do not to shove his hips back and drive his brother in to the hilt.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Slutty little hunter." Sam smacked Dean's ass as he gave a slow thrust. His voice dropped, low and threatening, a pitch he'd started being able to hit a couple years ago and it _still _sent shivers down Dean's spine. "I can't have you enjoying your punishment. I guess I need to be _rougher_with you." He emphasized the word by squeezing Dean's ass _hard _and shoving into him.

"N-no, d-don't go too hard, please, I… " Dean bit his lip and thought for a moment. He gave Sam an innocent look over his shoulder, keeping his voice shaky and scared. "I've n-never had a cock in my ass before, please d-don't be rough."

Sam groaned loudly. He grabbed Dean's hair and _thrust _into him, laughing at Dean's startled shout. "That's too fucking bad, hunter. Cause after all the trouble you gave me, I think I'm gonna leave you _sore._"

Dean let out a little sob as Sam settled into a fast rhythm, pounding him vigorously. Dean's boxers were slick with precome, and his dick was twitching under the pressure of his body. He was tight as a vice around Sam's cock, tense and shaking, and feeling Sam forcing into that tight grip and fucking it hard was sending electric shocks of pleasure through him.

Sam groaned, rocking his hips forward, watching his wet cock slide in and out of his big brother. "F-fuck you've got a tight ass, hunter." He closed his eyes and bit his lip, his hand still tight in Dean's hair. "Squeezing me like that, god… must really want my come in your ass… "

Dean squirmed his hips back against Sam. "N-no, don't come in me, please — "

"No? Don't want me to get you all wet and sticky inside?" Sam bit his lip, letting go of Dean's hair to brace his hands on his brother's ass, leaning forward, working his cock in deeper, grunting a little with each thrust. "It's gonna drip out of your loose hole all day, hunter. Gonna remind you who you belong to."

Dean groaned, gasping as Sam lifted his hips up a bit and got a better angle, fucking brutally in and out of him. His cock slipped over his precome-slick boxers with each movement, and with Sam driving into him so hard he could barely breathe, those strong hands grabbing his hips possessively and leaving bruises, only occasionally letting go to give his ass a hard smack —

"Struggle again, hunter, I like it. Makes you all nice and tight around my dick."

Dean shouted Sam's name and came in his boxers, cock twitching and spurting each time Sam thrust into him. He could hear Sam groaning above him, feel a rough hand tighten in his hair.

"Fuck, Dean, you're so fucking tight, gonna come in you, gonna fill you up — "

Sam gasped and slammed into his brother, spreading Dean's ass so every inch of his dick was buried. His cock pulsed inside Dean, gushing come into his brother's tight ass. "Fuck, fuck, Dean, how are you squeezing that hard, _fuck, _c-can't fucking stand it, Dean, god… "

Dean groaned and pushed his hips back harder against Sam, lost in a haze of sex and submission. He panted against the floor and closed his eyes as he felt the twitches of Sam's cock start to die down.

"Oh god, Dean… " Sam ran a soothing hand over his brother's ass. "F-fuck, you've never let me go that hard before… "

Dean let out a long, satisfied breath. "Yeah, well, turns out your brother's a badass who can take a pounding, Sammy."

Sam laughed breathlessly, dragging his cock out of Dean slowly. He bit his lip and groaned at the sight of his come oozing out of that used hole.

"God, Dean, look so fucking good like this… " He gave Dean's ass another gentle squeeze, then a pat. He cleared his throat and ventured, "So, uh… monster roleplay?"

Dean scowled. "Don't fuckin' ask me why, I've got no idea."

"Hell, I don't care why." Sam climbed off of Dean and started undoing the belt binding his hands. "It's fun. And you like it. I'd do it again."

Dean sat up and rubbed the ache out of his wrists as the belt fell away. "Didn't seem like it was such a chore for you, either."

Sam grinned eagerly. "So we'll do it again?"

"Yeah." Dean grinned back, then grabbed Sam's hair. "Only next time maybe I'm the monster."

Sam swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. A very… very… _angry _monster." Dean growled and pressed a biting kiss to Sam's neck. "Now go get me some coffee, bitch," he breathed into it.

Sam shoved him back against the bed and Dean laughed.


	2. Epilogue

Dean held Sam's hair roughly, pinning his teenage brother in place as he pounded him. Sam was panting against the counter, hands strapped behind his back with Dean's belt, squirming under his brother's thrusts.

"Shouldn't have gone hunting monsters, little boy," Dean hissed in Sam's ear, yanking his brother's head back. "Should have listened to daddy and stayed home."

Sam whined and squirmed harder, clenching tight around Dean's cock. "N-not so hard, please - "

Dean grinned and gave Sam's neck a possessive bite. "If you didn't want a thick monster cock in your ass, you shouldn't have brought that cute little butt to my den."

"Please let me go, I'll be good - "

"Oh, you'll be good, all right." Dean bit Sam's neck again, licking the red marks, closing his eyes and savoring the tight heat of Sam around his dick. "You'll be a good little slut for me, won't you?"

Dean reached under Sam's body and gave his brother's rigid cock a stroke, groaning when Sam arched against him in response. Dean could hear his Sam whispering breathless words as he was pounded, a mantra of "fuck yes fuck yes fuck yes" repeating every time Dean's balls bumped against Sam's.

"How about you take my come like a good whore and I let you live?" Dean squeezed Sam's cock, laughing quietly when Sam whimpered in response. "Sound good, hunter?"

Sam made a thin, scared noise and spread his legs wider, offering himself, letting Dean get deeper. "P-please, I'll do anything, don't hurt me... "

Dean groaned and buried his face in Sam's neck, pounding his brother until Sam was screaming.


	3. Extra 1

Dean grimaced as Sam tugged on the collar, dragging him further up the bed. Sam was sprawled under him, looking over his naked body hungrily.

"Nice little pet hunter I've got," he teased, tickling his fingers under Dean's chin. Dean swallowed, his throat bobbing against Sam's knuckles. "Not quite so proud when you're like this, are you?"

Dean looked away, blushing. Sam stroked his brother's cock slowly and Dean let out a breath between his teeth.

"Answer, pet."

"N-no," Dean bit out. His breath hitched when Sam yanked him forward again.

Sam chewed his lip and gave Dean's ass a firm spank. "Say it _right_."

Dean let out a little gasp as Sam's hand guided his hips down so that his brother's cock was nudging against his hole. "N-no, master," he breathed.


	4. Extra 2

_This extra takes place later on, when Sam and Dean are adults._

_Contains some freaky cannibalism roleplay._

* * *

Sam opened the motel door and stepped into the room, dropping several boxes of chinese food on the table. It had been a quick trip; he and Dean had ordered the food online from a local place, and all Sam had to do was run to pick it up. It was a good thing, because Sam wouldn't want to leave Dean alone for long.

Sam cracked his neck and grunted softly, rubbing a hand absently over the front of his pants. "Hope you haven't been trying to escape," he called tauntingly. "I'm really craving a nice, hot, squirming meal."

A faint whimper came from the bathroom. Sam grinned and marched across the room towards it, opening the bathroom door. Dean looked back at him with scared eyes, gagged with a tie, hands cuffed above his head to the curtain bar of the shower. Not wearing a stitch. The cuffs had safety releases on them, of course. Sam would never actually leave Dean trussed up alone.

Dean shuffled nervously as Sam walked towards him with a hungry grin. "Well, well, well," Sam purred, grabbing Dean's ass and giving it a squeeze. "Looks like I've got some nice juicy meat in the larder." He reached up and pulled the gag off of Dean's mouth.

Dean gasped for air when the gag was gone. "Please," he panted, "let me go, don't hurt me — "

"And why shouldn't I?" Sam purred, dragging Dean close and nuzzling his neck, taking a deep breath. "You smell delicious," he breathed against his brother's neck.

"N-no, please — "

Sam ran his tongue up Dean's neck and Dean whimpered, trying to pull away.

"Taste good too," Sam growled.

"Please!" Dean shook in Sam's hold. "P-please, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Sam clucked softly, looking Dean over. "Well… maybe I don't have to eat you if you can satisfy… other hungers of mine."

Dean swallowed, cheeks darkening. Sam loved how Dean always managed to blush at the right times, even though it was roleplay. " … I-if I do this for you, you'll let me go?"

"If you're very, very good," Sam purred, licking his lips and squeezing Dean's ass again. Dean shuddered and ducked his head, biting his lip hard, face a perfect mixture of fear and shame and arousal.

" … O-okay," he said softly, not meeting Sam's eyes. "I'll… I'll do it." He squirmed around and pushed his ass back against Sam's groin. "If you promise to let me go."

Sam laughed. "Oh, eager little hunter." He undid his pants, pulling out his hard cock. "Let's see if you can take the edge off my hunger, hm?"

"J-just be gentle," Dean begged.

Sam laughed at that, reaching for the bathroom counter and picking up a bottle of lube. "You'll take what I give you if you wanna live." Sam poured enough lube onto his cock that it was dripping onto the floor before grabbing Dean's round ass cheek and pulling it aside, revealing his tight hole. "Hold still, hunter. Here I come."

Dean let out a shuddering gasp of arousal and fear as Sam's cock pushed against his hole, slipping in slowly. His hard cock bobbed in the air as Sam groaned and pushed in deep.

"Fuck, got such a sweet little ass, hunter… " Sam licked Dean's neck again, making him whimper. "Maybe I won't eat you after all. Maybe I'll just keep you around and do this every time I feel like having a nice snug human hugging my cock."

Dean squirmed as Sam thrust into him, staring over his shoulder fearfully. "N-no, you said you'd let me go!"

"Changed my mind," Sam panted. He thrust hard into Dean, tongue hanging out, holding Dean's hips firmly in his hands. "You're gonna be my little pet, hunter. Unless you wanna go back to being dinner."

Dean whimpered as Sam's big cock slicked in and out of him. His cock outright jumped against Sam's hand when Sam reached around to grab it. For a moment Dean broke character and shouted "_Yes_!" as Sam's hand rubbed the head of his dick.


End file.
